The overall theme of ISEV2020, the annual meeting for the International Society for Extracellular Vesicles (ISEV) is ?Extracellular Vesicles: translating basic science to address human diseases?. Extracellular vesicles (EVs) are small lipid enclosed carriers of bioactive proteins, lipids, and nucleic acids. Only recently discovered, there is emerging recognition that EVs play a fundamental, critical, and evolutionarily conserved role in cellular communication. Because EVs are found in all body fluids, the EV profile of an individual may represent a snapshot of health and disease. While there has been a great deal of interest in this area, this is a very new field and the answers to many fundamental questions are outstanding. There is also a need to develop new technologies, in order to properly study EVs and harness their potential for clinical applications. Expected to be ~1400 participants, ISEV2020 will bring together the largest group of clinicians and basic scientists to exchange information and establish collaborations in EV research. No other meeting in the world offers the scope, participation level, and thematic focus of ISEV2020, cross-pollinating scientific investigations in the fields of disease biomarkers and therapeutic tools by disseminating cutting-edge developments in EV research. ISEV is also the premiere forum for disseminating information and establishing new efforts in the areas of Rigor and Reproducibility, Standardization, and EV characterization. The research theme includes diverse areas of science encompassing cancer, cardiovascular and renal disease, immunology, neurobiology and neurodegenerative diseases, diseases of aging, infectious disease, coagulation, rare and neglected diseases, environmental exposure, and vaccine development. Information provided at this meeting will be disseminated further through webcasting, ISEV websites and email blasts. We will also review key aspects of EV biology and technological developments at the Educational Day. The main goals are to disseminate the latest information on cutting edge discoveries and technologies, to further enhance Rigor and Standardization efforts, and to foster synergies between basic scientists and clinicians. Important goals of the meeting are to enhance participation from underrepresented minorities, minority institutions, and young investigators, and to expand cooperation between ISEV and the broader research community.